The Star Thief
by Jarik Fel
Summary: The story of a star ship thief who is hired to take on the job of a life time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ok end of story.

Jarik: Hi, Don't feel like writing author's note 

Silver: So read and review or I will find you, because you can run but you can't hide.

*************************************************************************

Space.... How he loved it, always bright, always changing, always bringing a new hope for tomorrow. Because as along as there was stars out there, he had places to go, things to see, people to meet, and ships to steal. And as long as there was ships to steal he was in business. Though he did have to say, the dark did have advantages in his line of work. It also helped if you were raiding the fridge in the middle of the night, but that's beside the point. He loved his job, ever since his first heist, stealing that Naboo fighter from right under the eyes of the palace security. Now that had been fun! Especially having to dodge those Star Destroyers on the way out.

As he was thinking he keyed the comlink "Jack" he said, "Yes, Sir" a voice answered, "Clear the main docking bay, also contact Tom and tell him to meet me there." He replied, as he switched off the comlink. He slowly took the controls of the modified Skipspray blastboat and headed back toward the asteroid that was serving as his base. It was in a well hidden location close enough to the well traveled space lanes for him to get to and from different planets, but far away enough that nobody knew where he was located. 

When the Ryn had should up with the job offer he had jumped on the chance to steal those ships. Like he wasn't going to steal them anyways. But when he had been offered ten million per ship to steal them now, he knew he couldn't pass up the chance. The best part was he got to keep the ships, where most men would have wanted the ships this one didn't. The only catch was he had to leave his calling card in some way or form ever time. Like he wasn't gonna anyway. 

It was almost like he just wanted the owners preoccupied or something? Oh well, he had never asked questions before and he wasn't gonna start now. Besides most of the time questions get you killed. And because of those questions, you learn something you shouldn't have known. Then you make enemies and those enemies decide you shouldn't be alive to blab their secret to someone else. 

In this business you made enemies, but over time you got good at avoiding them. The only other thing that killed in this business was becoming lazy. Because once you're lazy you become predictable. And after you become predictable... you become dead. Well, it certainly did keep him on his toes, he thought cracking a grin. 

As he docked his ship and began powerdown his aide, and friend, Tom ran out to meet him. As he exited the Skipspray he said "Tom, What's are first order of business for today?" "Well Captain, first off we need some spare parts for are fighters and we need some caf." "Well then get a team together and tell them to rob one of the freighters we got tabs on. Oh, and make sure to tell them to stop on Corellia and get some of those nerf steaks our chef cooks so well." He replied. "I'll get right on it, Captain." Replied Tom saluting.

After Tom left, he slowly made his way toward his quarters, alone with his thoughts. The crew had seen him like this enough to know that they should give him plenty of room. Half way to his quarters the growl of his stomach was enough to snap him back into reality. Well, he thought as he turned toward the galley, it had been a long day, and he had not eaten anything since stopping on Corellia, to get a run down on the quality of the Skipspray's systems. The tests had come back as he hoped, only a few minor problems caused from his escape from Kuat, nothing a little time and money couldn't fix.

As he turned he turned into the galley he noticed, from the fact there was almost no food in the fridge, that several of his crewmen had been eating between meals. He would have to talk to Tom about that. He couldn't have his crew eating too much, because overtime it would make them lazy and eventually cut in to his profits. After eating a light dinner, a slice of leftover nerf meat and some assorted greens, he headed back toward his quarters. Once he got there he nonchalantly checked for any new bugs, found two, and quickly disposed of them. Then after setting his alarm he easily fell into a quiet sleep. 

*************************************************************************

Jarik: So how was it? Oh, and on a happy note Eddie the Rancor is no longer in the mafia( see Story Fett and Co. by me), but Silver still is. 


End file.
